The Beauty Inside
Details *'Title:' 뷰티 인사이드 / Byuti Insaideu *'Genre:' Melodrama, fantasy, romance *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' JTBC *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Oct-01 to 2018-Nov-20 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 21:30 Synopsis Han Se Kye is a top actress, also known as a troublemaker, with many rumors around her. To others her life appears as a mystery, when in fact she is faced with a strange occurrence where she must change into a different body and new identity every once a month for a week. She encounters Seo Do Jae, a brilliant man who is an executive at an airline company. He seems to have it all, a perfect appearance, knowledge and a good job, but he has a secret too. He suffers from Prosopagnosia, the inability to recognize faces. However, he manages to hide this from the world and every day, makes an effort to remember people by their personalities. Seo Do Jae's life begins to change when he meets Han Se Kye. She is the only person whose face he can recognize. But with Han Se Kye's constant disappearance and change, how long can she keep her secret? --MyDramaList Cast ;Main Cast *Seo Hyun Jin as Han Se Kye *Lee Min Ki as Seo Do Jae *Lee Da Hee as Kang Sa Ra *Ahn Jae Hyun as Ryu Eun Ho ;Sunho Group employees *Na Young Hee as Im Jung Yun *Lee Moon Soo as CEO Im *Kang Nam Gil as Kang Dae Shik ;Supporting Cast *Lee Tae Ri as Jung Joo Hwan *Moon Ji In as Yoo Woo Mi *Kim Hee Jung as Han Sook Hee (Han Se Kye's mother) *Lee Han Wie as Eun Ho's father *Kim Ye Ryung as Eun Ho's mother *Oh Yoo Jin (오유진) as Ryu Ah Ram (Eun Ho's sister) *Kim Seung Wook as Lee Hee Seob *Lee Chul Min as Director Kim *Ryu Hwa Young as Chae Yoo Ri *Oh Se Young (오세영) as Joo Ka Young *Kim Young Hoon as Choi Ki Ho (Kang Sa Ra's fiance) ;Guests *Kang So Ra as herself (ep 1) *Ye Ji Won as herself (ep 1) *Lee Jae Yoon as himself (ep 1, 4) *Ha Si Eun as herself (ep 1) *Kim Joon Hyun (김준현) as Han Se Kye (ep 1-2) *Son Sook as Han Se Kye (ep 1) *Kim Ki Doo as doctor (ep 1) *Choi Dae Chul as actor (ep 1) *Kim Sung Ryung as Han Se Kye (ep 1-2) *Go Kyu Pil as Han Se Kye (ep 2) *Jo Hyun Shik as Young Soo (ep 2, deliveryman) *Kim Min Suk as Han Se Kye (ep 5-6) *Moon Woo Jin (문우진) as Han Se Kye (ep 8-9) *Lee Yong Nyeo as a diviner (ep 9) *Ra Mi Ran as Han Se Kye (ep 10) *Huh Young Ji as Han Se Kye's fan (ep 13) *Lee Jung Hyuk as Lee Sang Yong (ep 16, actor) *Huh Jung Min as Han Se Kye (ep 16) *Jun Hye Bin as Han Se Kye (ep 16) Production Credits *'Production Company:' Studio&New *'Director:' Song Hyun Wook, Nam Ki Hoon *'Screenwriter:' Im Mea Ri (임메아리) Notes *Based on the 2015 Korean film The Beauty Inside with certain major elements of the original story changed. External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2018 Category:JTBC